She's In A Better Place
by nyx372040
Summary: Phoebe Guerin's Funeral


The sky was an appropriate overcast grey the small wind seeped into everyone member of the small gathering under an old oak tree. The priest gave a touching speech to the Guerin's and the Ramirez's as they buried Phoebe Guerin, when his turn came Alex Guerin walked to the front of the group. Facing everyone Alex took in his mother was distraught in his fathers arms of who's face was as cold as stone as was his uncle Jesse's, Cori and Isabel were holding each other Isabel fighting tears and Cori letting them fall.

"I was asked to write this report on a member of my family for an unknown reason I chose Phoebe even though it is like anther lifetime now I can't think of anther way to tell you about my little sister" Alex begun, unfolding the piece of paper he had been crushing all morning.

"Family is an idea, a concept made up of many different numbers and personalities. My family is relatively small consisting of four members. For this report I've chosen the youngest member my little sister Phoebe Guerin.

My sister is never a bright star, in school but when it came to help people she was an angel. She volunteered in many places until things got too much.

Her favorite place was the animal shelter, the animals never judged her and she never judged them. She would come home with fur or mud or something on her clothes and she would laugh it off. She wasn't liked for it most girls her age thought that getting dirty was almost a sin. Sometimes she brought home a stray and dad would help her try to get our mother to let her keep them, the answer was always no.

Phoebe didn't care about fashion although she did read those magazines and she never wore any make up. She would help my mum pick out clothes and make up shades because she thought my mother was the most beautiful person in the world and my mother always told Phoebe that she was.

Phoebe loved to ride on the back of either my fathers or my motorbike. Dad always offered to teach her but she always said that she was too afraid; Mum told her that she should be more afraid when my father's driving. She would love the feel of the wind in her hair and I also think that she went for rides with me so much because she knew that it made me happy.

Because that what she would always do anything for anyone that asked her. Mainly her family, we were all so close mum and dad never kept secrets form our past even though it might hurt them to tell us they would still do it. I would do anything for Phoebe, anything to keep her safe.

I get into fights at school that's no hidden secret, Phoebe hated it she would tell me that I got hurt And That sacred her because she didn't want to lose me. I used to laugh and tell her that I'd never leave unless we all went.

Then the bullying started, Phoebe would cop it every class every day! Yet she still went to that school and never broke the rules. Things were thrown at her, dunked on her, my sister was spat at, her hair was pulled and she was even hit. Nothing seemed to stop it except me hitting the loser, Phoebe hated that most of all she'd tell me that she wasn't worth it and I shouldn't hurt my self for her.

I will always get hurt for Phoebe, I will always take her for a ride, stick up for anything she needs because like my mother for my father Phoebe keeps me sane and keeps me human." Alex paused and let his gaze roam over they crowd and he dropped the paper as he said what he needed to.

"I now know that things change and people change. I didn't leave Phoebe she left me and I feel like I've been punched in the gut and stabbed in the heart. I can do nothing but pray that time doses heal every wound and that my little angel, my little sister Phoebe is in a better place right now."

Alex walked over and picked up his guitar and Maria Guerin stepped forward. Just like she had at her son's namesake Alex Whitmen's funeral Maria opened her mouth to ding with her son as accompaniment.

Amazing Grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost, but now am found  
Was blind, but now I see.

'Twas Grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And Grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

Through many dangers, toils, and snares  
I have already come.  
'Tis Grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His Word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we'd first begun.


End file.
